Love
by Nuva16
Summary: Gali and Tahu;Prequel to Tali's adventure
1. Attack

Gali screamed in pain as her knee shattered completely. Turahk smiled as the Toa of water fell to the ground in pain. He walked over to Gali and looked down at her," Ahh did the wittle Toa get hurt? Makuta will make it better."" Leave me alone monster."" I think not. You see Makuta needs a companion so to speak. And he doesn't want just anyone, he wants the beautiful Gali, Toa of water." Turahk grabbed Gali and carried her to Makuta's base. Maku was watching the whole time and ran back to Ga-Koro for help.  
  
Tahu meanwhile was waiting in Gali's hut when Maku came running," Toa Tahu Gali has been captured by Turahk."" Gali no. Thank-you Maku." Tahu grabbed his traveling cloak and ran towards Makuta's lair of shadows.  
  
Gali awoke in pain. She cried out in pain grabbing her knee. She was sitting on a large bed in a dark room. There was nothing else in the room except the bed," I wouldn't move that knee if I were you my dear." Gali looked up at Makuta who was walking towards the bed. He stopped in front of her and layed down on top of her. Gali tried to push him off but failed. She turned away and called the only name she knew, "TAHU!!!" 


	2. Saved

Tahu ran faster as he heard his named screamed by Gali. He stopped behind a corner just as Makuta passed by. He growled and ran towards the direction Makuta came from. He came to a room and opened the door. Tahu gasped at what her saw. Gali lay on the bed in the room out cold. She had bruises on her face and body. Her mask was half off, showing a little trail of blood coming from her mouth.  
  
"Oh god Gali." Tahu ran to the bed and tried to pick Gali up. She moaned and cringed under Tahu's touch. Tahu gently stroked her cheek and picked her up. He checked the halls and ran out of Makuta's base. He felt Gali shiver and wrapped his cloak around her. Tahu stopped in a cave and went to the corner.  
  
He tried to make a fire but failed. He then remembered something Kopaka had once told him," When it is cold out and you can't start a fire, then stay really close to your partner." Tahu pulled Gali close and layed his chin on her head. 


	3. Tahu and Gali

Gali moaned as she awoke. She was in a cold, damp, cave but she felt warmth all around her. She looked behind her and saw Tahu holding her in his lap," Tahu?"" Relax, your knee is shattered and I can't heal it. I'll take you to Turaga Vakama when your better." Gali nodded and clung to Tahu's warm chest. He tightened his hold around her instinctively and nuzzled her neck. Gali looked up and nuzzled him back. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Hey now Hey Now  
  
Hey now Hey now  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
When I see you smile, I go oh oh oh  
  
I would never want to miss this cuz in my heart I know what this is  
  
"Gali, Gali wake up." Gali stirred and awoke to Tahu's voice. They were still in the cave but something was wrong. Tahu stood in front of her, swords drawn, battle ready," Tahu what is wrong?"" Turahk is coming for you. Don't worry I won't let him take you back to Makuta." Gali shivered and looked around. She saw a small river of lava," Tahu there's a river of lava behind you.' Tahu nodded, gently picking her up and jumped on his lavaboard. He surfed for a hour and stopped a mile away from the end of the cave," Are you okay Gali?"" I'm fine. Thank-you for saving me from him." Tahu hugged Gali close and rocked back and forth. Gali let the tears run down her cheeks that she had been holding back. Tahu tried to calm her but had no luck," Gali its okay. I'm here I won't let him hurt you again. Ilove you too much to let you be hurt." Gali looked up at Tahu who smiled back at her. He gently kissed her on the lips and hugged her close.  
  
Hey now Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love This is what dreams are made of  
  
Have you ever wondered what life was about  
  
You search the world and never figure it out  
  
You don't have to sail all the oceans no no no  
  
Happinesss is no mystery and here now its you and me  
  
Hey now Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Open your eyes  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Shout to the sky  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Then I see u smile and I go oh oh oh Yesterday my life was duller but now everything's technicolor  
  
Hey now Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now Hey now Hey now  
  
This is what dreams, this is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey every one. This is pretty long. I'll update more so please R&R. 


End file.
